Implantable medical devices (IMDs) detect and treat a variety of medical conditions in patients. IMDs include implantable pulse generators (IPGs) or implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs) that deliver electrical stimuli to tissue of a patient. ICDs typically comprise, inter alia, a control module, a capacitor, and a battery that are housed in a hermetically sealed container. When therapy is required by a patient, the control module signals the battery to charge the capacitor, which in turn discharges electrical stimuli to tissue of a patient.
The battery includes a case, a liner, and an electrode assembly. The liner surrounds the electrode assembly to prevent the electrode assembly from contacting the inside of the case. The electrode assembly comprises an anode and a cathode with a separator therebetween. In the case wall or cover is a fill port or tube that allows introduction of electrolyte into the case. The electrolyte is a medium that facilitates ionic transport and forms a conductive pathway between the anode and cathode. An electrochemical reaction between the electrodes and the electrolyte causes charge to be stored on each electrode. The electrochemical reaction also creates a solid electrolyte interphase (SEI) or passivation film on a surface of an anode such as a lithium anode. The passivation film is ionically conductive and prevents parasitic loss of lithium. However, the passivation film increases internal resistance which reduces the power capability of the battery. It is desirable to reduce internal resistance associated with the passivation film for a battery.